


Ethreal

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angels and Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mans prey becomes another mans protection. And so the eternal struggle between what is right and what is wrong, good and evil, Heaven and Hell begins once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethreal

Ryan looked at his pocket watch, impatiently tapping his foot on the cold brick cobble stones beneath it. It was coming up close to the designated time and his mortal was no where near where they should be. With a disgruntled sigh, he slipped the silver pocket watch back into his suit jacket and pushed away from the wall and stood under the closest street post. Stepping into the shadows, Ryan gave a sigh and let his wings unfurl from his back, the leathery dark blue folds and joints crackings from tension. They stretched further and further, expanding to their full wing span of twelve feet long before Ryan pulled them back in again, the wings shrinking until they were a measly three foot wingspan. A hand ruffled its way through his dirty blond hair, scraping slightly again the near-black curled horns that were perched on his head. His black suit had become crinkled from leaning against the brick wall of the pub and a frown graced his face.

 

As he held his hand up to his shoulder, a small flicker of flame sparking its way across his fingers, the doors slammed open from the doors beside the pub and a small man stumbled out. He appeared to be of Asian descent, but his accent proved him to be American. His hair was a striking white blond and his eyes were dark. Rubbing his eyes the man stumbled once more away from the building and made his way to the street, intent on crossing it.

 

Looking at his pocket watch once more, Ryan gave an almost maniacal laugh.

 

“It’s show time, Mr. Oum.” he spoke softly even though none could hear it. Standing up straight Ryan looked at the end of the street where a screeching of tires resonated in the air. The man, Oum, appeared startled and only half way across the street at the time and was stuck as the sounds came closer to him. Whizzing through the air came a small sports car and it was heading towards the man in the middle of the street who was stuck there by fear.

 

Ryan glanced at the pocket watch, watching as the seconds ticked down faster and faster, getting impeccably closer to zero the closer the car came to the man. A wicked grin graced his features, almost pointed canine teeth glimmering in the light and his eyes gained a red tinge to them.

 

5…4….3…2…1…

 

“Monty! No!” a shout resonated through the air as well as a blinding white-blue light. In seconds, another man appeared from thin air, his off-white feathered wings glowing bright with power being used and flapping as hard, strong and fast as they could to save the man on the street. Just as Ryan;s watch would have hit zero, the angelic man tackled the frozen mortal to safety.

 

With a loud echoing growl, Ryan stalked his way over, the car still screeching onwards past the almost deathly accident. He watched as the other man got up, his white shirt impossibly clean, although his suspenders had fallen off on shoulder. His ginger hair was sticking to his forehead from exhaustion at having to create enough power to physically move a mortal. His wings sagged slightly to gain rest momentarily, but sprung up to defend himself once he caught sight of Ryan coming closer.

 

“ _You_!” Ryan hissed through clenched teeth, “What the  _fuck_  do you think you are doing?” he reached forward with his hand sparks dancing across once more, although more intense this time around. They curled and unfurled, making their way quite like a snake to the ground from below his hand while other sparks dance above into an arc from the top. As the sparks died down, a simple black scythe was now being held within Ryan’s grasp, the blade aimed towards the other winged man. Still on the defensive side, the other man wrapped his wings around his body and held on arm outstretched in front of him while the other hand was pulled back near his face. In another flash of brilliant white-blue light, a bow with a lodged arrow appeared and was aimed back at Ryan.

 

“I saved this man’s  _life_ , which is more than what you would have done,  _filthy hell spawn_.” he spat in response. The two stood still for a few moments, neither moving nor making any sounds whats so ever. Ryan gripped his scythe harder and the other man pulled the string further back, both prepared to fight.

 

Both were startled out of their reverie as the man that was both their targets came to and pulled himself up right, looking at the street with crazed eyes.

 

“What the hell just happened?” he mumbled, his voice low and scratchy. The ringing of an ambulance now sounded and Ryan looked back at his opponent. He stopped in his own tracks as he saw a look flash over his features before he faded from existence and nothing but an off-white feather was in his place. Pissed at a failed nights work, Ryan recalled his weapon and unfurled his wings once more, and sunk his way back down to where he was made.


End file.
